Naruto in Wonderland
by AnimePrincess47
Summary: ..."Where am I" the blonde asked "Well your in Wonderland of course" the sexy black cat answered "Wonderland?"... DISCONTINUED SORRY !
1. Down The Rabbit Hole I Go

**Naruto in Wonderland**

**Ok people this is the second time I've posted a story on this website but the last time I did it totally wreck my personal life so hopefully it won't happen again. I hope you enjoy my story please leave a comment and if there's a mistake or you have an idea for the next chapter please tell me and I could MAYBE put it in there somewhere but I have a few ideas for the next chapter so don't get your hopes up 8( . Please Enjoy Chapter 1 and I don't own Naruto.....OH BUT IF I DID!!! MWWWHAHAHA**

Naruto was sitting quietly leaned against a tree, normally he wouldn't be sitting quietly at all but today was a special day, today was his birthday and so today he wanted to relax and maybe sleep for a while he sighed loudly and put his hands behind his head

"Naruto! Stop lazing around and help me with the cooking!" his foster farther yelled from the kitchen

"BUT IRUKA IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" the blonde yelled back, Iruka's head popped out from behind the wall "Oh really, well good for you NOW HELP ME!" he suddenly yelled making Naruto jump he sighed once again, dammit Iruka always demanding the best from me

"WHY DON'T YOU CALL KAKASHI!? HUH?! HE COULD HELP YOU!" the now angry teen yelled, Iruka's head popped out again

"Don't you dare bring Kakashi into this he's a very sweet man" he said smiling at the last part "Yeah whatever" Naruto rolled his eyes "Don't roll your eyes at me" the man called "YES MOTHER!" it's not that he despised the man he just didn't want to always have to try so hard at everything. Before Naruto knew it he had fallen asleep and slowly drifted to place he would have never expected.

When he opened his eyes he didn't think anything was different from before he just had a strange feeling that this wasn't the place where he had fallen asleep. He suddenly noticed a pair of, fluffy white….."Bunny ears?" he asked aloud slowly standing up and staring at the strange things poking out from behind the bush opposite him "What the…HELL!?" he yelled as a man in a blue suit with a golden pocket watch jumped out startling the blonde making him fall backwards

"W…WHAT THE HELL?!?!" he screamed "Hey calm down you'll hurt yourself" the rabbit replied "K..Kakashi-sensei?" he asked standing up and looking weirdly at the man who looked strangely like his teacher, who was looking at Naruto weirdly back

"Will you stop staring at me, it's making me feel uncomfortable" the white haired man said "Umm? Kakashi-sensei why are you wearing fake bunny ears?" he said slowly walking towards him

"Oh these? Ha-ha their not fake" he said chuckling slightly "Are you sure?" the blonde asked slightly tugging on the furry ears "Oi their NOT fake if you pull them it will hurt so do you mine?" he pulled back

"Now if you don't mind I have a meeting with the Queen" he added smirking "Queen? what? HEY COME BACK!" he yelled running after the fleeing sensei until he jumped into a rabbit hole "Ok mind what should I do?" he asked himself, _Oi man why are you always asking me? What do you expect me to say?_ Naruto sighed again "You. Are. No. Help. At. All" he said to himself "Well I have nothing better to do so….HERE WE GOOOOOO!!" he yelled as he fell down. To Naruto surprise it was a lot deeper then he thought he couldn't spot the rabbit man at all just the hard dirt walls "Hello~~~~" he said noticing the echo ringing all he could really do was wait until he hit ground……

**ok I know this is epicly short I just have to get used to writing the chapters please review and tell me if it's crap or not lol**


	2. Perverted Cat much?

Naruto in Wonderland Chapter 2

Ok hi everyone I'm trying to make sure I post a chapter every few days cos I have keeping people waiting cos I know how if feel when I read a few chapter of a really good story and then they don't continue it…please enjoy oh and I don't own Naruto, OH BUT IF I DID!

-

-

(last chapter)  
"Now if you don't mind I have a meeting with the Queen" he added smirking "Queen? what? HEY COME BACK!" he yelled running after the fleeing sensei until he jumped into a rabbit hole "Ok mind what should I do?" he asked himself, Oi man why are you always asking me? What do you expect me to say? Naruto sighed again "You. Are. No. Help. At. All" he said to himself "Well I have nothing better to do so….HERE WE GOOOOOO!!" he yelled as he fell down. To Naruto surprise it was a lot deeper then he thought he couldn't spot the rabbit man at all just the hard dirt walls "Hello~~~~" he said noticing the echo ringing all he could really do was wait until he hit ground……

******Naruto in Wonderland******

"Naruto?" a worried Iruka said walking out into the backyard and quickly noticing the blonde not there "Naruto where did you go?" he called little brat he probably went to see one of his friends he is so grounded when he gets back.

******Naruto in Wonderland******

W…where am I? and why the hell was that hole so deep? Did I land in China or something? The blonde thought for a while before realising maybe I should open my eyes…, he slowly opened his bright sky blue eyes and looked around (like you would XP) and what he found was a huge surprise, bright coloured….flowers? and huge trees everywhere, bushes, flowers, green lust grass, all kinds of odd looking and beautiful things.

So clearly by now Naruto would have realised that he was in a forest of some type a weird looking forest at that "W…wow" he spoke quietly "W…What is this place..?" he asked out loud,

"Hn, dobe" an arrogant voice said in the distance just barely heard above all the sounds of nature, "What was that?" he asked himself this voice sounds like a real bastard, the blonde slowly stood up a turned around

"Who's there?" he said, no answer….what a jerk he heard a low chuckle echoing around him he quickly tried to follow the voice circling around him, turning and jerking his head from side to side trying to catch this person "COME OUT ALREADY!" he yelled into the trees he felt hot breath at the back of his neck and a low chuckle again so he quickly turned but….nothing, reversing his movements he turned back and came face to face with a very handsome guy with almost black eyes and silky looking raven hair, the stranger leaned in closer to Naruto's ear and whispered seductively "Boo" instantly making the blonde blush deeply and quickly move backwards only to trip on a stone that he was sure WASN'T there before sending him flying towards the ground with a loud 'THUMP'.

It took the blonde to realise what was going on but when we opened his eyes again he was staring into black eyes, again he felt hot breath on his ear again "heh dobe" the raven haired person whispered "P…..PERVERT!" Naruto yelled trying to push the raven off of him but only the get his wrist pinned to the sides of his head

~Naruto's View ^_^~  
"Now would you mind telling me, why you're here, little lost dobe hn" he chuckled while leaving butterfly kisses down from my ear to my cheek, chin and then finally resting at my neck

~Normal View _~  
"Well I fell down a-" he was cut short when the raven started licking at nipping at his neck, causing him to moan "Hah….Ah….stop it", this made the raven smirk and suck on the little blonde's neck more he tried to hold back his moans but it was a lot harder then it looked "What the-….hah…STOP!" he pleaded "Awww but I was just getting started" the man smirked and with one final lick he had finished marking the blonde "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" he yelled heavily "Hn." Was all the raven said. They moved off from one another and stood up facing each other, just finally getting a good at the other.

~Naru-Chan view ^^~  
Raven hair, black eyes, shaped body, way taller than me great- wait hold on a second CAT EARS?

~Normal~  
The raven was wearing a nice pair of cat ears the same colour as his hair and slightly pink inside "C…C…CAT EARS?!" the blonde yelled "Yeah? What about them?" the raven answered with a raised eyebrow, it took Naruto a few seconds the realise that if Kakashi's ears were real then these must be real to, but he just had to check. He slowly walked up to the un-checked cat so he was face to face very close he didn't notice that he could feel the other's breathing, the raven smirked at how naïve the blonde was being "Hey!" the cat yelled at Naruto forcefully yanked at the ears "Their real dobe!" he added grabbing to blonde's wrists looking into his eyes "O..o..ok so let me go" Naruto stuttered pulling his hands free and quickly moving back.

Naruto took this time to look at what he was wearing, a black no sleeve turtle-neck with fishnets down his arms to just over his hands, black shorts with black and white stripe socks that go from his feet up his long legs and ending somewhere under his shorts, and to finish this emo-ific outfit navy blue converse shoes and for some reason the blonde had only just noticed the silky black tail swaying softly behind him "Wow nice tail" he chucked "heh nice dress" the raven commented "W….WHAT!?"

Naruto was wearing a white dress with long lace arms, a blue apron with fluffy stuff on the end, a type of maid headband but in blue and white and to end the outfit blue flats "A…D…D..D..DRESS?!" the stuttered madly "Calm down dobe, don't hurt yourself" the raven said "BUT I'M WEARING A-" he was cut off but hot lips begin pressed onto his "Ah…." The blonde moaned through the tiny space he had, the slinky cat swiftly stuck his tongue into the moaning blondes mouth, making him release a low moan "Ah…ha.… " he moaned in between breaths the broke fully and looked into each other's eyes "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" he whispered to the quivering blonde "Naruto…Uzumaki" he breathed heavily the cat so called Sasuke chucked at how to blonde reacted to such a lustful kiss, "I'll see you around…" he whispered seductively into the now breathing normally blonde "Naruto Uzu…ma…ki" he added in a very husky voice making the blonde moan quietly god his voice is so sexy why am I so attracted to him this is crazy and before Naruto knew it the cat was already gone.

This is almost longer then the last one yay! ^_^

please review and yeah *thumbs up* _


	3. Freaking Flowers

Naruto in Wonderland Chapter 3

Hihi everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't update gomen but…..GAH PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! *bows quickly*

Sasuke: Idiot  
Katie: S..SASUKE-KUN! H..HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!  
Sasuke: With not much difficulty  
Katie: W….WHATEVER TREVER!

and I don't own anything OH BUT IF I DID!

-

-

(last chapter)  
"I'll see you around…" he whispered seductively into the now breathing normally blonde "Naruto Uzu-ma-ki" he added in a very husky voice making the blonde moan quietly_ god his voice is so sexy why am I so attracted to him this is crazy_ and before Naruto knew it the cat was already gone.

******Naruto in Wonderland******

_What am I even doing here? Why did I have to follow that stupid rabbit! Now I'm walking through THE FREAKING CREEPIEST FOREST EVER!_. The blonde was walking in between the trees moving past weird looking bushes and trees until he came across a bunch of over sided flowers….but…they weren't bloomed? There was a yellow, pink, blue, a purple one and….green? _weirdest coloured flowers EVER!_. He slowly walked up to them and stared blankly at them was a few seconds

Naruto's View

I was looking at the strangely coloured flowers but I noticed the pink one started to open slightly "What the-?"I asked myself it opened fully and revealed a pretty ugly girl inside "P….P…PINK H…HAIR!" I screamed pointing at the girl "AND PUT SOME MORE CLOTHES ON FOR GOD SAKE!" I screamed again but this time covering my eyes

"Oh right sorry just one second" I heard a girly voice say since I wasn't looking but I did look in between his middle and index fingers to look at the strange flower girl I saw her walking up to a bush and looking through it a bit and found a kimono scattered with leaves "isn't it pretty?" she asked giggling a bit "Yeah..yeah sure just put it on so I can see" after a few seconds I heard her say "I'm ready now" and I slowly moved my hands away I mean she's still ugly, but at least she's not naked I sighed mentally.

"Ok what are you and why were you in a giant flower?" I asked looking at the girl strangely "Oh well about that whole flower thing ha-ha funny story-" "I don't really want to hear your life story" I cut her off it's coz (sorry I don't him Naruto would be the type to say 'because' because honestly I didn't think he was that smart :3) "Ok I'm a flower fairy" and an ugly one at that I THROUGH FAIRY WERE PRETTY! "And the whole flower thing….uh…I don't think you should know" she said all shady like "Oh..ok….well…..I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?..." I asked holding out my hand

"I'm Sakura Haruno umm and my friends are still in the flowers wait one second" she ran over to the other flowers "HEY WAIT UP!" she screamed I had to cover my ears it was so loud soon all the flowers but the green one for some reason started to open and I knew what was going to come out 3 girls "Ok Naruto these are my friends Tamari (yellow), Ino (blue) and Hinata (purple)" she pointed them out "Hi there!" I waved at them they were a lot prettier then Sakura much prettier

"OMG HE'S SO CUTE!" the girl known as Ino squealed running up to me yeah ah did I mention that these girls are naked like Sakura was? Yeah well they are "OMIGOD PUT SOME CLOTHES ONE BEFORE YOU HUG ME!" I mean I would like for them to be naked but still ya know

"Oh right come on girls we need to find our clothes" she announced turning around and started looking through the bushes they all found their kimonos

"Do you people hide your clothes in bushes or something?" I asked as they put them on "Well yeah pretty much but it kinda sucks when it rains" the girl called Tamari sighed "I could imagine" I replied. Once they all put their clothes on I noticed the green flower hadn't opened yet "Umm is that flower retarded or something?" I asked plainly "ha-ha No but the person inside is" Sakura giggled

"Um..N..Naruto?" I heard a soft voice say (it's kinda obvious who it is) so I turned around and saw a purple headed girl standing in front of me with a deep blush on her face "Hiya!" I said with a big fox grin "Umm Naru-" "GOOD EVENING MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER LADIES!" a heard a guy scream "Oh god" I heard all the girl's sigh I slowly turned around and saw a very naked weird standing very proudly on top on the green flower "oh dear god" I said shocked out of my mind

"Well do I see a new comer?" he asked looking at me "Um..hello" I said quietly waving nervously and covering my eyes with the other hand "LEE…." I heard Sakura say angrily "PUT SOME FREAKING CLOTHES ON!" she screamed punching him straight in the face sending him flying a few minutes later I saw him return from the bushes dressed in….in….green spandex it's almost like he's STILL not wearing anything

"So why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Tamari said walking up to me with everyone else I was cut out of my throughs when I noticed everyone surrounding me "Naruto your so cute!" Ino squealed again "Uh…thanks…again-" "Hands off ladies He's mine" I heard a familiar voice say right behind me, I felt strong arms rap around my waist "Why hello, Naruto" I felt him whisper huskily in my ear I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck "Hah…Sasuke" I gasped

"H..HI SASUKE!" Sakura stuttered, a blush across her face, she sent me a death glare that was saying 'What-the-hell-are-you-doing-with-Sasuke-ya-little-brat' which made me step back a little which caused me to run into Sasuke's chest, I felt his arms tighten around me with comfort I instantly relaxed into the warmth I looked up at him and saw him looking down at me with those dark blue eyes god the way his hair falls around his face makes him look so beautiful "Sasuke" I said sweetly giving him a small smile a saw him freeze wide eyes but then relax a bit and smile back which left me wide eyed back ha-ha I know I know I'm turning into a love sick fan girl for the Uchiha but how could you not? He's drop dead sexy, he's one sexy beast (lol I love saying that XD) "I've come to save you…My Princess" he said with a smirk

Normal View

"Y..Y..YOU TEME!" the blonde yelled pushing him away making him fall right on his great Uchiha butt "OMIGOD SASUKE ARE YOU OK!?" (Ha I bet you forgot they were there, ha-ha coz I did) "Aww and I thought we were have a really sweet moment~~~~" the cat said innocently "HA get real teme" Naruto scoffed while poking out his tongue "Dobe" the Uchiha smirked back standing up and brushing his butt off the blonde couldn't help but laugh

"What's so funny dobe?" Sasuke asked irritated "Oh..n..nothing" Naruto replied in between laughs, he was so distracted that he didn't notice Sasuke sneaking up to him and grabbing his arms "Tell me or….I'm give you another hicky to match the one you have hn?" he said loud enough that everyone could hear him so there were gasps from them all…even Naruto

"hmm Na-ru-to?" the Uchiha said into the blondes ear saying every syllable separately, this made the blonde squeak with a deep blush across his face Hinata style (lol sorry Hinata-Chan!) "Umm….no?" he said with a questionable gaze not really knowing what to say the Uchiha moved closer and with one breathe whispered…

"Wrong answer"

-

-

OOO CLIFF HANGA! Lol ok I'm so sorry for not updating just today I was wondering that if I didn't update everyone who asked me to would hate me so I sat down and was like "EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE….I SHALL WRITE!" and yeah please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Tea Partay?

Naruto in Wonderland Chapter 4

**Hihi everyone I am so sorry I didn't update in like EVER! It's really difficult to find the story in all this lolz but I watched the Disney cartoon movie of Alice in Wonderland like 3 times and wrote notes and shit but! It won't be the same at every point like Twiddledee and Twiddledumb how the hell am I suppose to do that! So I've been stressing myself to write something so sorry everyone.**

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! OH BUT IF I DID! *evil laugh*

-

_

(last chapter)  
_"What's so funny dobe?" Sasuke asked irritated "Oh..n..nothing" Naruto replied in between laughs, he was so distracted that he didn't notice Sasuke sneaking up to him and grabbing his arms "Tell me or….I'm give you another hicky to match the one you have hn?" he said loud enough that everyone could hear him so there were gasps from them all…even Naruto_

"hmm Na-ru-to?" the Uchiha said into the blondes ear saying every syllable separately, this made the blonde squeak with a deep blush across his face Hinata style  
"Umm….no?" he said with a questionable gaze not really knowing what to say the Uchiha moved closer and with one breathe whispered…

"Wrong answer"

******Naruto in Wonderland******

In a flash Naruto was gone, with that sleazy Uchiha.

When Naruto reopened his eyes he was sitting at a table with a white sheet neatly draped over it with cups and plates neatly placed around with silver wear around them "W..What?" the blonde stuttered with a surprised look painted of his face 'I thought he was going to...' he looked across the table and saw the hybrid sitting in the opposite seat at the other end of the table sipping a nice smelling tea. "Do you like this setting, Naruto?" the cat smirked "Yeah I guess it's, nice" he laughed uneasily afterwards 'something smells fishy, and it's not the cat besides, he's too much of a bastard to eat cat food' he thought with a smirk

"What are you smirking about, did you make a joke of me inside your incredibly empty head?" he smirked back placing the tea on the table softly, standing and walking around the tableside towards Naruto, said person slowing moving as much away as the chair would let him until he was scared of falling off

"What's wrong? Are you scared of me?" he said sadly his tail drooping down to the room, he looked so sad, Naruto pitied him for a second before the sad downturned smile turned into a smirk and this tongue flickered out like a snake making his face turn stunned and the sudden perverted action

"You sneaky bastard stop doing perverted thing, it's creepy" the blonde whispered under his breath "Oh really? Well then…" quickly before Naruto noticed Sasuke was right in his face staring deeply and very lustfully into his eyes, the eyed that looked like they were going to eat your soul with pleasure, making the poor boy shiver from discomfort

"Back off cat before I bite your tail off" he tried to sound angry but it was hard to sound threading with a hot cat hybrid in your face "Which one?" the cat replied slyly with ANOTHER smirk "The one strapped to your arse the black furry one? Ever heard of it?" he was trying to sound sarcastic but had no idea how naughty he sounded "Heh yeah, I have" he said matter-of-factly "and I want to meet yours" he added evilly "WHAT? B..BUT I DON'T H..HAVE ON-!" he fell off the chair and landed on the soft grass underneath him Sasuke pinning him down with one hand

(WARNING YAOI!)

"Oh yes you do it's right here…" he said pushing Naruto's dress up the heaps of ruffles resting on Naruto's stomach and roughly stroking Naruto semi-hard member though the boxers "HAH!" Naruto breath got stuck in his throat

"STOP! Hmph!" he bit on his lip to stop himself from moaning, so hard that blood started to drip slowly from it, he could taste the iron blood, it was disgusting "Come on Naruto enjoy it, I know you are" he smirked, Naruto just shook his head from side to side _'NO! I'm not ready for this kinda of thing! please stop!_' he thought whimpering as the tears started building at the corners of his eyes, trying to close his knee together, but the cat was in the way '_It's no use, I'm done for'_ the stoking got faster and faster until Naruto cumed into Sasuke's hand, said cat pulled Naruto's boxers up and his dress down "Heh How was that " he more stated then asked.

When Sasuke finally more up to face Naruto he was shocked to see that Naruto had been crying the whole time '_As least I didn't go as far as a handjob, maybe he wasn't ready…I went too far…_' he thought sadly feeling the guilt build in his chest, he softly nuzzled the blonde cheek feeling the damp skin beneath his but the cheek beneath quickly tensed up at the slight touch, he felt sorry for the kid and wanted to help, but nothing he could do helped, he disserved more than just begin ignored, he wanted a huge kick in the arse for what he did maybe it would get rid for the guilt.

He had let go of Naruto's hands and was now sitting in front of a tense blonde ball of sorrow and hurt "Na..Naruto?" he said softly lifting his hand to place on the boys shoulder, but as if on cue the blonde tensed even more and made Sasuke's hand shy away '_I'm not surprise, I'll go away he shouldn't have to see me again'_ he stood up and jumped off into the trees, leaving the blonde alone and scared in the middle of the woods, but then again it probably better then dealing with that monster of a cat.

**I'M SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER! I know I left you waiting for like MONTHS and I know how angry I can get just waiting but it's so hard to write this type of story every 5 seconds it's writing block and I'm truly sorry if you have any ideas just tell me in your review I would be happy to read over and maybe use a few in later chapters.**

**R & R! **


	5. Rainy Evenings

Naruto in Wonderland Chapter 5

I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! Ok so my mum watched my iPod so I haven't been able to think of anything at night (I write better at night for some reason) so I'm really really sorry DON'T KILL ME! I'll try to pay more attention I hope you've enjoyed this story so far...

"I haven't…"  
"SHUT UP SASUKE!"  
"no *smirks*"  
"Y..YOU BASTARD!"

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! OH BUT IF I DID! *evil laugh*

-

-  
_  
(Last chapter)  
He had let go of Naruto's hands and was now sitting in front of a tense blonde ball of sorrow and hurt "Na..Naruto?" he said softly lifting his hand to place on the boys shoulder, but as if on cue the blonde tensed even more and made Sasuke's hand shy away 'I'm not surprise, I'll go away he shouldn't have to see me again' he stood up and jumped off into the trees, leaving the blonde alone and scared in the middle of the woods, but then again it probably better then dealing with that monster of a cat._

******Naruto in Wonderland******

When Naruto awoke the first thing that his mind was 'Did I fall asleep?" then slowly turn his cluelessness turned into shock and panic as he realised that it was dark and he was in a spooky forest **'oh right, this place...I'm still here' **he thought sadly _'oh how I dislike this place'_ he added glaring at a random tree

"It's not very nice to glare at innocent trees" a voice said, coming from the tree "GAH T...TALKING TREE!" the blonde yelled

"Ha-ha, not quite" said the voice "But if it's not the tree-" a person with long brown hair and violet eyes walked out from behind the tree

"How do you do?" the person asked "Do what?" Naruto dumbly asked making the other sweatdrop and chuckle nervously  
"Never mind, I'm Neji and you are?" the so called Neji kindly inquired "I'm Naruto, and ya know I totally knew you were behind that tree I was just...joking! yeah joking, that's all"  
"Of course you were" Neji replied with a lot of sarcasm Naruto didn't even notice he was to busy trying to figure out if Neji was a boy or a girl _'hmm long hair, but a deep voice, pretty musclier, but a feminine face...definitely tough choice'_ "I'M A MALE!" a voice invaded his ears he looked to see Neji glaring at him  
"Of course you are! You thought I thought you were a bo- I mean girl! You kidder you ha...ha" he laughed nervously, softly punching an angry Neji in the shoulder.

MEANWHILE!

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled slamming the front door on his way in  
"Little brother how many times do I have to tell you, please stop slamming that door" a taller, more matured hybrid walked (I cbf explaining what he looks like coz you know dah, use your imagination but make sure that imagination has clothes ok? XD) in wearing a pink apron around his waist that said '#1 Brother' sewed in black thread

"Why shouldn't I?" the younger of the two asked irritated  
"Because I bought it at a sale for a good price, that's why" Itachi replied earning a sweat drop from the other  
"Anyway...You're stupid tactic in getting into Naruto pants FAILED! STUID ANIKI now he hates me even more than before..." Sasuke sulked falling onto the couch

"Hmmm but it works on everyone I tried it on" Itachi said looking in thought  
"And...How many people have you tried it on?" Sasuke asked kind of worried for the answer,  
"Well, Let's see there's... Kisame of course, Deidara that definitely worked on him, Sasori it took awhile BUT it did work, Pein god that was horrible, Hedan-""THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sasuke stressed 'that's really disturbing' he thought a chill going up his spine.

"What am I suppose to do now? He hates me..." Sasuke thought sadly, he felt the couch drop as his brother sat beside him,  
"Well, since plan A didn't work it's time for plan...W!" he said smartly  
"Plan W? Don't you mean plan B-""Shh! Let me have my moment ok? And admit it W is a pretty funkalious letter, right?" Itachi cut in, trying to make a very stupid point  
"I am never going to say that besides, X is even better than W" Sasuke smirked at his brothers face **(pretty much like :C that, my friends call it 'The Katie face' I'm Katie by the way if you didn't realise, hello! XD)**

Well that's not the point here, What's plan W?" Sasuke asked trying to change the subject before his Itachi started crying, after he said that Itachi started thinking...

"OK! What you gotta do is..." he stated before leaning over and whispered in Sasuke's ear...

BACK TO NARUTO!

"WAIT A MINUTE! What are you saying?" Naruto said in a panicked voice "What I'm saying again for the fifth time Naruto is that the #1 knight from the east side of the forest is after you! You have to go to the west kingdom's palace and see the Queen to return home safely" Neji said as simply as possible "B...But why is he after me! What have I done?" Naruto demanded

"**(Because you're in a dress and you look like a skank and he wants to fuck you senseless XD just kidding. ^_^)** The king of the east kingdom found out you were in Wonderland and decided that he was going to keep the outside aka You as a pet, such straight fetishes..." he explained Naruto getting more scared by the second,

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE SOME PERVERT'S SEX SLAVE!" the blonde screamed running in circles, Neji getting dizzy gripped Naruto's shoulders shaking him, effectively calming him down  
"You won't as long as you don't get captured!"

"How am I NOT suppose to get captured?" Naruto asked Neji just stood there staring at him looking like he was going to say something, but quickly pulling a blunt face and said "With great difficulty" **(love saying that)** Naruto's head dropped and he sweat dropped for at least the 3 time that day/night

"So in other words...I'm screwed?" "Yes, my word is destiny – AH CHU!" Neji sneezed making the blonde jump suddenly  
"And...I'm guessing you've been around one of the Uchiha brothers correct?" Neji regained his previous stance and cleared his throat,

"I guess wait...did you say 'brothers'? You mean THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" Naruto yelled _'TWO SASUKES! God just kill me now!' _  
"Yes and I'm guessing this 'one' is Sasuke?" he look at Naruto seriously  
"uh-huh...so there's...ANOTHER ONE!" Naruto questioned even though he already knew the answer  
"Yes AH-CHU!" he sneezed again backing away slightly  
"Hey...why are you sneezing?" the blonde asked dumbly  
"Isn't it obvious? I have an allergy to cats!" he said while grabbing a violet handkerchief out of t=his vest pocket and blowing him nose "But there are no cats around are there?" he said checking every direction just in case the thieving cat came back

"No there isn't at the moment" Neji answered putting the handkerchief away  
"Then why are you sneezing?" Naruto questioned again tilting his head slightly  
"Because you reek of cat sent, Uchiha sent more precisely" he said covering his nose and turning away

"Now if you don't mind me I must be leaving remember not to be caught by the knight, or the Uchiha's, good luck" _'you'll need it' _he started walking away...

"HEY! WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SMELL LIKE UCHIHA!" he yelled after him but Neji was already out of sight, running after him Naruto noticed that there was nothing but trees around him 'I must gave ran pretty far' he thought looking around.

A flash of white suddenly rush past him making wish fly up his dress, the blonde quickly pulled it down blushing wildly, there was a puff of smoke and the white rabbit Kakashi appeared!  
"USAGI KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto squealed **(oink)** "Yo" the rabbit answered his eyes in the shape of upside down U's

"Yo!" he said simply "What's up?" he added walking up to the blonde and patting him on the head lightly "Oh nothing, I'm just TOTALLY CONFUSED AND I'M SAD BECAUSE I WANT TO GO HOME! **(yeah totally nothing -_-')" **he looked down sadly feeling depressed, feeling tears swell but didn't let them fall 'I don't disserve this, what have I done?' he asked himself

"Nee, blondie it's alright your get home soon enough you just have to take your time, go enjoy to scenery there's a lot of it or go make some friends-""I DON'T WANT TO MAKE FRIENDS I WANT TO GO HOME!" Naruto interrupted a tiniest of tears spilling over "WHY DID I HAVE TO FOLLOW YOU DOWN INTO THAT FREAKING HOLE!" he yelled a crash of thunder above them rumbled as he just finished the sentence "hey hey calm down if you don't we might get hit with lightning" Kakashi said waving his hands in front of his face "What does it matter, I'm not going to get back home anyway, I'll be stuck here for the rest of my life" he said covering his face with his hands, softly as his tears fell his eyes, so did the rain slowly falling onto them

"Wow you must control the weather, well I better get to my hole before I get drenched-""WAIT WHAT WHERE DO I GO! I'LL GET SOAKED!" the thunder hit again at her started to panic "Ok ok I'll take you somewhere you can stay while the rain is going on, follow me" he said motioning over his shoulder as he started to run into the trees "H..HEY SLOW DOWN!" Naruto quickly followed, trying not to trip.


	6. OH NO!

Naruto in Wonderland Chapter 6

Wow I never thought I would get to 6 chapters I'm so happy ^_^ thank you to all the readers I know my story isn't as popular as other stories with like a ton of reviews but it makes me happy to see that at least some people like it ^_^ thanks again...

"You're so lame..."  
"SO IS YOUR MUM!"  
"Ouch that cut me deep Katie, really so harsh"  
"I'M SORRY SASUKE-KUN DON'T CUT YOURSELF!"

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT IF I DID MWWWAHAHAHA!

-

-

(Last chapter)  
"Wow you must control the weather, well I better get to my hole before I get drenched-""WAIT WHAT WHERE DO I GO! I'LL GET SOAKED!" the thunder hit again at her started to panic "Ok ok I'll take you somewhere you can stay while the rain is going on, follow me" he said motioning over his shoulder as he started to run into the trees "H..HEY SLOW DOWN!" Naruto quickly followed, trying not to trip.

******Naruto in Wonderland******

As we walked towards the front door of the castle sized tree house we had to walk up the huge amount of wooden steps inching ever closer to the elegant looking door, the house seemed to be sitting in the centre of a huge willow tree I could tell from all the vines hanging to my sides. I turned back towards the house _'it's like a freaking mansion, I wonder who lives here...' _I thought in awe the house had one main part in the centre, then two smaller parts off to each side of the main section and then I noticed three part behind the three in the front and to finish this masterpiece a flag with a red and white fan on it _'whatever that stands for...' _I thought raising an eyebrow at it waving in the slight wind even thought it was dripping wet 'it's more swaying then waving, geez it's still raining so hard, what's with this place?'

Normal POV

With every droplet that hit his head a tiny shot of pain went though his head, it was annoying to say the least.

As they reached the large double door a question popped into his mind again so he turned to the rabbit and asked "Hey Kakashi-sensei, who lives here anyway?" the rabbit rung the doorbell and answered "Oh just the Uchiha brothers, no one special" the reply struck Naruto's ears like nails on a black board "No way...U...Uchiha brothers'" just as he finished the word the door opened to ravel a taller version of 's...Sasuke Uchiha's brother!" the blonde screamed in his mind "No...way" he whispered to himself as he looked up at the male staring down strangely at him

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" the man spoke his voice just as deep as Sasuke's  
Good evening Itachi, well not really as you can see it's raining quite heavily and my new comer friend here has nowhere to stay so you see-" "I understand quite well what you're asking for and the answer is..." he answered both Kakashi and Naruto hoping for the opponent answers  
"Of course he can live here that won't be a problem at all, but not for too long"

Naruto's head hung low, his wet bang covering his eyes in disappointment _'I'd rather live in a hole with Kakashi-sensei then live here with Sasuke, god kill me now'_ he thought depressingly

"Well I'd better be off, I'll see you around kiddo" the rabbet said patting Naruto lightly on the head  
_'DON'T LEAVE ME!'_ Naruto looked sat Kakashi desperately wanting to say it (naw poor Naru-chan TT^TT) "Cya! Take good care of him!" he called as he hopped away down the stairs "WE WILL!" Itachi yelled back 'we, god so he is here' Naruto thought out right scared for his safety.

We stood there until we couldn't see Kakashi anymore, the blonde looked at his feet and saw that he was soaked from head to toe _'I must look pitiful'_ he thought sadly his dress was less puffy than it was before and was just hanging on his slim form, a slightly darked blue due to it's dampness

"Well hello there, come on in I'll get you a towel" he said leading the blonde in and going up the stair, leaving the blonde in between what looked like the kitchen and the lounge room, n a little corridor

Naruto's POV

_'What a fancy house Sasuke-teme lives well-'_ "Naruto?" said a voice cutting me mid-thought I turned and saw my worst nightmare standing in the middle of the large circler door frame in the wall heading into the lounge, I stared wide-eyed as he took a step closer, my breath hitched in fear _'I'm scared...don't touch me...don't come any close' _I mentally whispered holding back tears (sorry he sounds so girly there, unless that what you want O.o) I did the first thing that came into my mind, I ran as fast as I could out the front door into the rain again, running down the stairs trying not to slip bit I was too frightened to care I just didn't want to get caught.

When I made it to the bottom I looked back and saw Sasuke standing at the top of the stairs staring sadly back at me _'What the fuck? Why is he sad! THE PERVERT CAT!' _**"NARUTO!"** I heard him yell_ after me __**'NO! **__I will not fall for his tricks, not this time!'_ I thought running into the trees 'I have to get away!' we all I was thinking at that moment.

*With Sasuke*

Sasuke stormed into the house **"ITACHI!"** he yelled up the stairs "Oi it's not nice to yell when- Hey? Where'd he go?" Itachi replied walking down the stairs with two towels **"WHY WAS HE HERE!"** Sasuke yelled loudly in Itachi's face "'he'? You know him?" the older of the two asked tilting him head to the side cutely- **"THAT'S NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"** he once again yelled turning and running after the blonde with a very worried expression "...Oh well, I better start on dinner" Itachi said to himself walking away.


	7. Weather sickness :P

Naruto in Wonderland Chapter 7

Sorry guys I've been really busy and kinda lazy with the whole rewriting everything from my book to Word, yeah .

"Pfft yeah totally sorry"  
"SHUT UP!"

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT IF I DID MWWWAHAHAHA!

(Last Chapter)  
Sasuke stormed into the house **"ITACHI!"** he yelled up the stairs "Oi it's not nice to yell when- Hey? Where'd he go?" Itachi replied walking down the stairs with two towels **"WHY WAS HE HERE!"** Sasuke yelled loudly in Itachi's face "'he'? You know him?" the older of the two asked tilting him head to the side cutely- **"THAT'S NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"**he once again yelled turning and running after the blonde with a very worried expression "...Oh well, I better start on dinner" Itachi said to himself walking away.

_******Naruto in Wonderland******_

***Naruto's POV***

I'm running, the heavy rain hit my head hard, hurting slightly. Even thought it was wet/rainging it was humid or maybe that was just my hot and uneven breathing flashing back over my face while I ran though the tree. Loud crunching from leaves and twigs under my feet and cuts over my arms and legs from low branches were some of the many things blocking my way out of this forest 'Where is the fucking exit for this place!' I mentally screamed. I stopped somewhere and turned around 'just mist and dark forest, lovely' I thought sarcastically.

I found a little dry space under a large tree and sat there thinking 'If I just sit here I'll never find my way home, I'm so going to get sick or maybe even DIE! Ok I'm over-exaggerating but if I can't find food I might! I need to find somewhere to stay but not with them' I thought carefully  
"but then again..." I said out loud looking in the direction I came from 'they ARE the only other place *sigh* I should go back, for Kakashi-sensei's sake, maybe if I do this I'll get to go home right? Like good karma? Just maybe, please?' I pleaded in my head.

***Normal POV***

A loud rumble around the blonde broke his train of thought as he notices the weather change dramatically, the rain fell harder as thunder was heard all around the area "dammit" he cursed angrily 'I guess I have no choice' he sighed, he stood from the now damp ground and began to slowly retrace his steps toward the Uchiha residence.

***WITH SASUKE! (MEANWHILE XD) Sasuke's POV***

"Fuck" I cursed loudly while I sipped some of the hot coffee in my hands, a towel resting over my head it would have looked like I just stepped out of the shower (hot /) "I couldn't find him" I hissed under my breathe

***Normal POV***

The Uchiha sighed sadly as he stared into the cup at his reflection, until there was a quiet knock t the door and he shifted his gaze to the empty hall 'Naruto? There's no way he would have-' he thought as he opened the door 'h..He came back!' he thought happily "Naruto?" he said quietly, the blonde swayed slightly before falling into the Uchiha's arms "Naruto?" 'What's happening?' he panicked "ITACHI!" Sasuke called into the kitchen.

"He's got a fever, probably from running outside in this kind of weather. And he's probably extremely stressed from not being home, I suggest we just let him sleep he should be fine in a few days, you should look after him" Itachi said in a smart tone, Sasuke mentally and physically facepalmed at his brother acting like he was a professional doctor

"I could have figured that out" he replied angrily "Well you're the one who asked, naw was little brother worried about little Naru-chan?" the older of the two teased smirking at the face of his brother change, but Itachi also noticed how Sasuke's face changed when he looked at Naruto it was something Itachi had never seen before "You really love him don't you?" Itachi asked wisely but Sasuke just stood up quickly "W...what are you talking about brother? Such nonsense don't toy with me! I'm going to bed!" he shuffled across the hall without another word "ha-ha oh little brother, how you amuse me" the raven said chuckling softly before going to his own room it have a good rest.

**I know I know it's short I'm sorry I just want to next part to be a new chapter or else I'll totally go all OCD over it I'm sorry for making all of you wait it's been on my mind or agessssss I'll try to get the next one up soon I've already written out a bit in my book so I'll try.**

If you have any ideas be sure to tell me k? And be sure to R & R kthxbye.


	8. The Morning After

Naruto in Wonderland Chapter 8

HI everyone! I hope you have enjoyed my story far I think I'm getting my groove back XD I feel like writing it's all in the music XD

"Your totally forcing yourself to write, aren't you?"  
"S...SHUT UCHIHA!"

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT IF I DID MWAAHAHAHAHAHA

-

-

(Last Chapter)  
"You really love him don't you?" Itachi asked wisely but Sasuke just stood up quickly "W...what are you talking about brother? Such nonsense don't toy with me! I'm going to bed!" he shuffled across the hall without another word "ha-ha oh little brother, how you amuse me" the raven said chuckling softly before going to his own room it have a good rest.

******Naruto in Wonderland******

*Naruto's POV*

_'What? What's going on? Where am I? Oh wait this is a dream...isn't it?'_ I thought looking around but all I could see was white I was surrounded by, whiteness...that was until..._'Hey, what's that?'_ I asked the open air as I stared at the colour square that looked like my backyard, coming towards me in that scene I saw Iruka, standing there, waiting for something or more likely, me _'I..IRUKA!'_ I called or so I thought, I noticed that no movement was coming from my mouth; it wasn't responding I tried calling again but nothing "Naruto? Where have you gone?" I heard Iruka ask the air around him _'Iruka! I...I'm right here!'_ I yelled, I decided to try and run up to him _'closer, closer!'_ I thought running faster and faster with my beating heart I reached out 'just a bit further!' I said hopefully I seemed to be in mid air my feet were off the ground, but...I wasn't falling, I was floating _'What the hell?'_ I reached _'further, almost there!'_ but just before I grabbed him it all disappear and I lunged forwards suddenly, taking a heavy gasp as reality finally grasped my mind (1)

_'The hell?'_ I thought looking at the room I was occupying. It was a small room, I was in a single bed and the sunlight shining on my face was coming from a window on my left _'whose house am I in, oh yeah that's right, Sasuke bastard's, fuck my life'_ I looked at the decorations silently, plants and a few pictures of scenery with a small round caret on the floor the empty parts on the wood walls were reflecting the sun from it's dustless state.

I decided that sitting there wasn't getting me anywhere; I flipped my legs over the side on the sturdy bed sliding my feet onto the ground feeling the smoothness under them. I rubbed sleep from my eyes and stood on shaky still half asleep legs. It was quite bright outside, I'm guessing around 7 to 8 a. I heard a rumble from my stomach and clenched it tightly _'there there, why don't I go find something to eat' _I smiled to myself at the thought of food _'I haven't eaten anything in a while...maybe they have ramen, god I hope so'_ I added randomly

I opened the only door out and looked around cauously and saw a rail connected to a staircase going down. I slowly made my way my way towards it, hearing the sounds of shuffling feet on the lower level I quickly hid behind the wall next to them holding my breath slightly until the noises stopped and I sighed heavily '_that was close-'_ "Good morning Naruto" someone whispered into my ear I freaked out of impulse and squeaked before charging at the door I just came out of but I was grabbed by the back of my dress which I was unfortunately still wearing which must have dried over night (2) "L...LET ME GO DAMMIT!" I cursed loudly I looked behind me and didn't see Sasuke standing there, but Itachi Uchiha! Looking at his nails smugly like I was a weakling _'ASSHOLE! HE'S TEASING ME!'_ "HEY! I'M NOT THAT WEAK! DON'T TREAT M LIKE AN OLD MAN!" I yelled "With that fever you might as well be and anyway I treat old people kindly, you, my friend are more like a little child trying to learn how to walk" he smiled fakely "ASSHOLE! I'LL BEAT YOU TILL YOUR NOTHING BUT GRAINS OF SAND!" I was blushing from anger _'HOW DARE HE!'_

"ITACHI!" I heard from downstairs "Nawww Sasuke! Your no fun!" the older yelled back _'wait...SASUKE! HE'S HERE!'_ I mentally panicked I felt like I was going to die from brain malfunction (3) but if it wasn't from the constant yelling of nonsense between the two Uchiha's and Itachi practically dragging me down towards the supposed 'kitchen' I probably would have I started getting a worse headache then before so I called angrily "WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" I grabbed my head as the pain from yelling rushed to my head and I hissed painfully "agh damn this cold" "Oh that's right, you still have that fever" _'he forgot already!'_ I face-palmed "Well maybe some food will be good" He added smiling before lifting me over his shoulder like a damsel in distress and walked down the stairs, I banged on his back furiously but I stopped instantly when I heard "If you keep doing that, I'll drop you down the stairs" so I rested my elbow on his shoulder and rested my chin on it and said quietly "I don't think Sasuke would appreciate that" I'm pretty sure Itachi heard because 1: I was right next to his ear and 2: I heard him chuckle.

I was quickly seated in a chair opposite Sasuke and he looked me smugly and I looked back angrily, we ended up having a full on staring contest to see who look away first "Ok cut it out you two" I heard Itachi sigh but we didn't. To my surprise Sasuke looked away first but with a face that was saying something like _'this is stupid'_ but I grinned happily

*Sasuke's POV*

_'I wished he'd smile like that at me- Wait! WHAT? PFFT NO! Like I would enjoy that!'_ I tried to convince myself but it was quite difficult when the golden haired beauty was sitting across from me giving me a very strange look _'what?'_ I brought myself back to earth and realised I had been staring at him _'shit'_ I heard Itachi scoff at my surprised face and I gave him one of my deadliest glares.

*Naruto POV*

_'Why is he staring at me, it's making me feel weird...'_ I looked down with a slight blush over my cheeks while we were eating I was slightly displeased with the lack of ramen but the food was really good, so it was ok. I noticed Sasuke wasn't eating a lot _'maybe he's not hungry...' _I thought looking at him from the top of my eyes since I slightly had my head down I had only just really noticed his features, his raven hair just begging to be touched _'it looks so...silky' _I thought smiling slightly at my girly sounding side, I moved to his face, the way his nose fitted perfectly and his thin mouth..._'S...stop it Naruto! Calm yourself!'_ I thought mentally slapping myself _'b...But he's so pretty...'_ I blushed _'If only he would look up, let me see your eyes...'_ I hoped, which was granted with a smirk and a piece of neatly cut bacon shoved into my mouth "What is it dobe? Like what you see?" he said teasingly while I swallowed the food quickly almost checking "Wha...What! Are you crazy? PERVERT! Like I would stare at you!" I stuttered blushing waving my hands around "Because you think I'm sexy" he said, his smirk growing creepier "W...WHAT! NO WAY1!" I yelled standing angrily "Naruto calm down and finish your food" Itachi interrupted I sighed before sitting down again "asshole Sasuke" I huffed under my breath, I saw Sasuke's cat ears twitch slightly making me smile

*Normal POV*

_'Soooo he likes my ears?'_ Sasuke thought smirking mentally writing that little note in his 'Everything about Naruto' book, Itachi who was watching the couple carefully was truly interested but he would have to break them apart if they launched at each other, much to dismay.

After they had finished Itachi asked Naruto if he could help with the clean up, needing to talk to him  
"I see you staring at my little brother, Naruto" Itachi blurted suddenly "Whoa! No! Pfft no way!" the blonde tried to convince, but it wasn't working.

*Naruto's POV*

Itachi gave me a look that said _'Your only lying to yourself'_ "I saw you staring at Sasu-" I ran up to him and quickly covered him mouth with the palm of my hand  
"SHHHHHH! I know that and you know that but he doesn't know that so, SHUT IT!" I hissed angrily removing my hand "I'm pretty sure he does, it's hard not to notice" he replied.

*Normal POV*

What they didn't know what Sasuke was listening to the whole conversation across the hall, smiling a non-Uchiha smile, a real smile and whispered "You dobe" and slowly walked away

*

*

*

**(1) Pretty intense dream huh? Man that's so weird XD  
(2) Lol I totally forgot he was wearing a dress XD you probably did to XD or am I really that dense O.o and by the way I know he's still wearing it after he got drenched from rain I will do something about it I promise ^^**

I uploaded rather quickly didn't I? I'm rather proud of myself ^^ thank you for reading please review and thanks for reading so far I'll try to upload quickly .


End file.
